Scarlett and Oriana
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Two new girls join waterloo road and Scarlett gets in a relationship with Barry Barry


Waterloo road had two new girls starting today Scarlett and Oriana Banks. Scarlett has long brown hair,ears ,both sides of her nose and her lip pierced and Oriana has dark blonde hair, her ears and nose pierced. As they entered the school they were greeted by Christine the head teacher, they sat in her office where Scarlett rolled herself a cigarette as Oriana just watched her.

"Girls your in Science and Maths at the moment and your missing them to fill out forms", Christine said.

"Safe", Scarlett replied.

"What", Christine asked.

"Don't worry", Oriana replied.

After they filled out the forms Dynasty and Kasey came to collect Scarlett and Oriana to take them to their lesson's, they both had drama. Scarlett loves drama and dreams of being an actress while Oriana is more shy. Dynasty left Scarlett at drama while she went to her own lesson which was hair and beauty. At break time Scarlett went to go and have her cigarette, just as lit it she was caught by Barry Barry.

"Where's mine", Barry asked.

Scarlett rolled one up for him.

"Got any siblings", Barry asked trying to start a conversation after lighting his cigarette.

"Yeah a younger sister Oriana she's sixteen, you", Scarlett replied.

"Yeah Dynasty she's seventeen, Kasey she's sixteen and Kaitlyn she's fourteen with a baby called Rosie Demi Barri Barry", Barry replied.

"Fourteen and pregnant", Scarlett asked.

"Yeah", Barry replied.

Scarlett and Barry formed a relationship and Carol loved it, she loved Scarlett visiting all the time. Oriana sometimes went to visit Kasey. After three months of going out Scarlett found herself pregnant with Barry's baby and went to Kaitlyn about it.

"It's not the end of the world a kid you know", Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah but I'm seventeen", Scarlett replied.

"I'm fourteen and have Rosie", Kaitlyn answered.

Scarlett thought about it, she knew it was wrong to be pregnant but their was a little life inside of her and she knew she had to tell Oriana. She went to find Oriana at break and broke the news as Oriana was shocked. Scarlett nor Oriana knew what to say as they went silent until Oriana broke the silence.

"Wanna go buy pizza", Oriana asked.

"yeah", Scarlett smiled.

Barry crept up behind Scarlett and paid for the pizza's after getting himself one, he smiled. Scarlett thanked Barry as Dynasty and Kasey watched while texting Kaitlyn what was happening and she was shocked. Dynasty just looked at Kasey.

"Just like Kaitlyn, Scarlett will have the baby then Barry will walk off", Kasey said.

"Yeah", Dynasty agreed.

A few months later Carol and Barry took Scarlett to the scan and Barry went in with Scarlett while Carol waited outside, Barry and Scarlett got a shock when they found out they were excepting twins, Scarlett went quiet.

"Don't worry we will have one each", Barry said.

Scarlett smiled unsure, Rosie looked easy but Scarlett wasn't their full time, she wanted to tell Oriana but didn't know what to say. Scarlett text Oriana but didn't get a reply which worried her.

"Don't worry", Barry said.

"Okay", Scarlett replied.

As they came out Carol smiled at them both, she looked at Barry to explain how the scan went.

"Twins", Barry said.

Carol's face light up she was so excited about having twin grandchildren. Barry and Scarlett went to think of names but Scarlett didn't have any idea what to name them Barry came up with Carl and Liam for boys, Angel and Star for girls and Star and Carl for one of each.

A few months past and Scarlett had her baby twins they were identical twins who they called Angel Dynasty Kasey Barry and Star Kaitlyn Oriana Barry. Scarlett was shocked at how beautiful the twins were, she wasn't expecting them to be that beautiful. A few days later Scarlett took Angel and Star home and Oriana smiled as she met her nieces for the first time. Barry brought them pink babygrows and kept bringing Kaitlyn with her as she always has Rosie with her.

Barry and Scarlett soon got married and lived happily ever after with Angel and Star.


End file.
